


Winged Jace

by procoffeinating



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Bare Chest, Gen, Wing!AU, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: After the cast had to come up with their own rune, and Dominic Sherwood made a Wings Rune, I just couldn't get this idea out fo my head. So.





	

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
